Reborn Files: Tales of the Vongola
by Camila Neko
Summary: Una serie de 57 drabbles de PersonajexLectora    Espero que les guste  Traducción Autorizada
1. ¿Qué es esto?

**¡Hellow mis seres wonderfulosos! (?)  
><strong>

Pues en esta oportunidad les traigo una serie de 57 Drabbles (Ojala me alcanze para todos),que **no han sido escritos por mi,**sino por la usuaria PokeyPocky,quien me ha dado autorizacion a traducirla,si quieren vean la versión original en su pagina de usuario.

Disclaimer:Esta historia no me pertenece,solo la he traducido,y Reborn tampoco me pertenece,son de Akira Amano,porque si fuera mío…..el yaoi dominaría el mundo. (?)

* * *

><p>1.-¿Qué es esto? (GokuderaxLectora)<p>

"Oye, _,el maestro dijo que si no le presentas el reporte que dejo de tarea no va a revisartelo." Gokudera se aparecio al lado de tu carpeta,fumando su cigarillo como usualmente lo hacia. Tu saltaste,arrasando con tu mesa en el proceso,y fuiste corriendo hacia donde estaba el profesor,sin darte cuenta que dejaste caer tu bolso al hacerlo.

"Gokudera-kun, por que el bolso de _-chan esta en el suelo?"pregunto Tsuna , sentándose en la silla continua a la de el.

"Oh,supongo que lo habrá dejado caer ,estúpida mujer,voy a levantarlo" Gokudera se agacho,poniendo de vuelta tus cosas dentro de tu bolso, y fingio no escuchar que Tsuna dijo"Solo te pregunte por que estaba en el suelo,no que lo levantaras,pero igualmente creo que es muy lindo de tu parte"

Gokudera siguió recogiendo del suelo papeles,lapicros, paquetes de chicle, pockys, y demás cosas hasta que encontro un objeto extraño para él,y lo levantó de inmediato.

"Digame,Décimo ¿Que cree que sea esto?" Tsuna e miro con una expression confusa. Obviamente tampoco sabia que era. Gokudera lo miró mas de cerca. Tenia forma cuadrada,y se sentia extrañamente…¿acolchado?¿Que demonios era esa cosa?

"Gokudera, no creo que este bien abrirlo..."

"Es bastante extraño,jefe,ademas…no me niegue que también quiere saber lo que es"

"...bien,si un poco,pero es de _ y deberiamos respetar su propiedad privada…."

"¡Extraño,se siente realmente suave…es un pañal! ¡ Esa estupida mujer debe usar un pañal,justo como la vaca estupida!" Gokudera exclamo. No advirtio el aura maligna detras de trago saliva.

"Gokudera...que diablos estas hacienda con mis cosas?" le espetaste, ,hacienda un ademan con tu cabeza como señal que algo malo iba a pasar. Tsuna se cubrio la cara con sus brazos,deseando seguir viviendo. Gokudera se sonrojo un poco,al ver lo cerca que ,se paro,cubriendose con una mano,y escondiendo el "objeto misterioso con la otra".

"¡Mujer estupida!¿No ves que tan solo estoy recogiendo tus cosas?"

"Eso no ted a derecho a cogerlas sin permiso,¡Devuelveme eso ahora!"

"Como sea ¿Que demonios es esa cosa?"

"¡Nada que te interese!"

"¡Estas tan avergonzada para admitir que usas pañales!"

"¡Es para mi periodo,genio!" le gristaste sonrojada a mas no poder

"...Oh."

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado,espero reviews ^^<p> 


	2. ¿Eres gay?

Si,me desaparecí por un tiempo,me extrañaron,lo sé,no,no firmo autógrafos (¿?) Ejem,ejem,bueno,aquí traigo el otro vez es HibarixLectora,y…me dio un poco de risa xD

Well~Here it goes (¿?)

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Himan Reborn no me pertenece.(Tampoco Hibari T_T)Y este fic tampoco,es de la usuaria PockeyPocky

* * *

><p>"Ah…¿Hibari-kun~?"<p>

"...Hmp. ¿Qué quieres, herbívora?"

"¿Crees que las luciérnagas se comen una pequeña bombilla de luz y así es como brillan?"

"..."

"¿Crees que los conejos usan máquinas de estirar para alargar muuucho sus orejas?"

"..."

"¿Crees que si comiera una de las nubes, sabría a algodón de azúcar?"

Hibari te miró con una cara de "¿Es en serio?", preguntándose si te habría golpeado algo en la cabeza cuando eras una bebé.

"Eres una estúpida herbívora."

"Ay, vamos, Hibari-kun! ¿Nunca has preguntado cosas acerca de algo extraño, o raro, o hasta quizás mágico, y no paraste hasta encontrar la respuesta?" le preguntaste enérgicamente, al mismo tiempo en que mirabas hacia el cielo. Hibari cerró sus ojos, disfrutando ese pequeño y extraño momento hasta que oyó:

"Como por ejemplo, ésto que me he estado preguntando desde que nos conocimos..."dijiste en un tono serio de voz, poniéndote en una posición perfecta para enfrentarle:

"Hibari-kun, ¿Eres gay?"

Silencio absoluto.

"_**Corre, herbívora."**_

Sin nada que decir, cuando Hibari besó tus labios no tuviste más dudas acerca de su orientación sexual.

* * *

><p>*w* Este si me gustó mucho,sobre todo por que Hibari es uno de mis personajes este capítulo quería hacerle un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar,en serio se les aprecia mucho w Espero que para el siguiente hayan mas reviews :3<p>

¡Eso es todo amigos!

_PD:El próximo one es de Dino~. (¿Maté el elemento de la sorpresa?)_


End file.
